Its all we need now:To Die Romantic
by Munchi-Butt Munchi
Summary: Tom's alone because his boyfreind dumped him. Bill's a bloodthirsty vampire who tragickly lost his lover. When Bill's looking for food and see's Tom, Tom becomes the target. But Bill's plan suddenly changes when he see's his lost lover in Tom. Tokio Hotel
1. Chapter 1

Bill stood there on top of a decently built grocery store as he looked for a decent person. He didn't want a girl, they were too bitter. He wanted someone rather good looking, for he would have to flirt his was through this process. He let his eyes wander around the ground below him and couldn't see anyone...delectable.

Tom had just gotten out of bed an hour ago. He was still tired, despite the fact that he had slept all day. His house was barren of food, so he'd taken a walk to the grocery store for his dinner.

Bill let his feet dangle from the roof of the store as we watched a mother play with her kids as the twilight pressed the horizon. He loved his time of day. It gave everything a soft orange-y glow. The mother had kissed the crying kid's knee when it fell and it made Bill want to coo. That is, until he noticed the small trickle of blood running down the kids leg. He gripped the side of the building and scolded himself, not a little kid...not a little kid.

Tom was scanning his surroundings only to see a mother and her kid. It was getting a little dark, and he started to get the feeling of being watched. He looked around, and saw no one looking in my direction. So, he started walking faster to get to the store.

Bill saw the messily dressed dread head and licked his lips. He had found his lovely little meal. He cocked his head to the side in silence and smiled. The boy was very, very good looking. It's a shame that this was his night to die.

Tom quickened his pace as the feeling became stronger. He looked around again un-easily and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Bill jumped down from his cozy spot on the roof and walked from behind the store to not show suspicion. He "accidentally" bumped into the boy and apologized dearly. Unknown to the boy, Bill had taken his wallet from the baggy pant's the boy was wearing. Bill let the boy walk into the store and waited for nearly 5 minutes so he could "return" the wallet.

Tom walked to the counter with his food, and dug in his pockets for his wallet. When he couldn't find it, he sighed and started to put the food back. He was hungry, but apparently, he'd left his wallet at home.

Bill walked into the store and pinpointed the boy. In the sweetest voice he could muster, he asked, "I found this wallet outside, is it yours?"

Tom turned around at the voice to see the boy that bumped into him earlier. In his hand, was his wallet. "Yea, that's mine. I must have dropped it. Thanks."

Bill smiled," Oh, it's quite alright. I'm new around here though, can you show me around?"

Tom eyed him over and decided he looked harmless enough. "Sure, why not? Just let me pay for this." Tom walked to the counter with Bill behind him and paid for his food. "So, where are you from?"

Bill inwardly smirked. The boy was his; hook, line, and sinker. "Oh, I'm from America." He looked at the boy for a second and marveled at his beauty. It wasn't a natural beauty...the boy was wearing "urban" style clothing and his hair was long and dreaded. Something about him struck beauty in Bill's eyes though. He couldn't shake the feeling. "I'm Bill, and you are?"

Tom thought for a minute as he took in the boy's appearance. He was amazingly hot, and his body looked feminine. "I'm Tom."

"Tom," Bill smirked flirtatiously as he repeated his name so he wouldn't forget it. "Would you like to accompany me to dinner? I'm rather lonely here by myself and you seem rather nice." Bill gave him a wide innocent stare to seal the deal.

Tom couldn't say no. He smiled at Bill and licked his lipring. "I'd like to," he said, staring in his eyes.

He's mine, Bill thought happily. "Then lets go. You know of any places around here?"

Tom thought for a minute. "Small town you know...not many good places. The only place I can think of has pizza." Pizza…oh that's nice Tom, he thought sarcastically.

Bill smiled, "Pizza sounds great." But I bet you taste better... Bill thought sinisterly. He took Tom's hand in his and noticed how roughly calloused his fingertips were. He must play some sort of instrument.

Tom was processing the fact that he was holding his hand. Damn, I picked up a guy in a grocery store, he thought. He smiled at Bill and walked out of the store. "How long have you lived here then?"

"Three days." Bill smiled. Actually, he had been here since 1943 but he didn't need to know that. "Where is this place?"

Tom smiled back at him. "Well, I can only tell you to be careful when you're out by yourself; not exactly safe. But it's right down the road. We'll be there soon."

"Oh alright, I don't like the dark very much anyway...too many scary movies for me." Bill chuckled at the inside joke in his head and looked at Tom with that innocent stare.

"Good. I don't think I'd want to see you on a missing persons list. I don't think we'd want all that beauty to go to waste," Tom said. He blushed as he stared in Bill's eyes. It was like they were sucking him into a place unknown.

"Ha-ha, what is the worst that could happen to me? A vampire eats me?" Bill stuck out his tongue playfully and showed off his fangs slightly.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen and keep you away from all vampires then," Tom said, glancing at Bill's mouth.

Bill bit on his lip teasingly, "But I like to be bit." He wanted to see Tom's reaction to an openly flirty comment like that.

Tom laughed lightly. "Well, I'll see about that later I think."

"Oh you think I'll just let you wine me, dine me, and then bite me?" Bill giggled lightly and as he recited his actual plan aloud.

"That's the plan," Tom said, winking.

"Oh, I bet..." Bill smirked and smacked Tom's ass playfully.

He was having fun with his meal this time. The others had been quick kills, but he is fun to be around. Bill thought about keeping him as a pet.

Tom jumped a little at the touch. "I'm not going to lie to you...I wouldn't mind that being the plan."

Bill thought this was perfect, "Then should we just skip phase 1 of the plan and go straight forward to step two?"

Tom flushed and looked at Bill again. "If you're serious…sure."

Bill flashed his teeth again, but only for a spilt second. "Oh, I'm dead serious."

Tom thought about that for a minute, and smirked. "Okay. I'm all for that."

Bill smiled, his plan was working perfectly. "Your place?"

"If it's closer to here than yours. Where do you live exactly?"

"I don't actually have an apartment yet," Because he didn't need it, "Because I've not found my perfect place yet."

Tom looked Bill up and down and inwardly groaned. He needed a place to stay? "Okay, my house it is."

Bill smirked; perfection. "Lead the way, master."

Tom turned around and started walking in the other direction. "Master? Hmm…I think I like that."

Bill could have hit himself. He didn't want to re-live those stupid fucking 'master' memories. That is why he is in Germany in he first place, away from the warmth of his coven.

Bill smiled, "Oh but don't. You have to earn the title."

"We'll see about that later," Tom whispered, putting his hand in Bill's back pocket.

Bill wasn't used to this contact with someone that wasn't already changed and it scared him slightly, but he played it off. "Uh huh."

Tom laughed and walked a little closer to Bill. "So, are you more of a top or bottom person?"

Bill smirked, "I can be whatever."

Tom laughed again. "I'm hoping your pretty flexible then Bill."

"Oh like you wouldn't believe." Bill had a cat like grin plastered on his face. Should he kill him right away, or fuck him then kill him? He was leaning towards the latter.

Tom felt his stomach grow warm and he giggled. "I think I might believe."

BIll went out on a ledge and whispered in Tom's ear, "You really have no idea." He nibbled on his eas slightly.

Tom smiled and squeezed his hand that was in Bill's back pocket. "And you have no idea how hard I'm trying not to push you down right here." That was true enough.

Bill had flashbacks of his old flame as Tom's blush rose up onto his cheeks. All of those nights, sweatings, writhing, bleeding, loving...he couldn't get enough of Vincent. He loved him so much, until he tied to change him. He died horribly for Bill had taken too much. That was the day that Bill had vowed to only look at humans as food, not anything else.But with this Tom boy, it was like being with his darling Vincent all over again. He couldn't shake the feeling.

Tom leaned into Bill's kiss and replaced his cheek with his lips. The faint sound of disgusted people could be heard as they stopped and continued kissing on the spot. He missed being like that with anyone. His last boyfriend just cheated on him and dumped him...for a girl! What a feeling he'd had after that one.

BIll ran his fingers across the skin on Tom's cheek. His kiss felt so familiar. He felt like it was 1987 again, kissing his beloved Vincent under the cherry blossum tree in the fall. Everything in his soul felt right, but he kew that this wouldn't last. It never did. Love is a falsehood of reality, it can never last.

Tom's arm wrapped around Bill and pulled him closer to him. His hand slipped under the back of Bill's black sweater and caressed the soft skin. He had to get Bill to his house before he was stupid, and started something in the middle of town. It would be a good idea to stop kissing him, but he didn't want to.

Bill felt his grip on his conscience slip and he pulled Tom closer. He promised his self that he wouldn't do this, he promised Vincent that he wouldn't do this._But could this be Vincent reborn? Is it possible that this really is a godsend?_ Bill felt Tom's lips leave him and he whimpered.

Bill's wimpering almost made Tom kiss him again, but Tom stopped himself. "Not here. Wait until we get to my house, then we can do this all we want." He felt his heart sink, but had to do it. How was he doing this? He'd only met Bill, and resulted in almost fucking him in the streets. The only thing he could think of was pure, animalistic, lust.

Everyone knew that a vampire can not lust without love. So does that mean that Bill loved Tom? He knew he loved Vincent, but was Tom the same? He wanted to just follow the same plan as he had in his head before, but his heart wouldn't let him. It would kill him inside to see Tom laying in the middle of a dark alley, bloodless; lifeless.

Tom started walking again, pulling Bill along with him. He was dying to get home now, feeling his stomach grow warmer by the minute. His mind wondered to his feelings, and he tensed his muscles. It wasn't possible that Tom already had feelings for Bill...was it? _It could be love at first sight_, he thought. Little did he know, it would happen to be love at first **bite**.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom's clothes were becoming almost too hot to bear as he neared his house. Bill's hand was no in his, and he was pulling him along in a hurry. He didn't ever feel this attracted to anyone before. It was almost as if Bill was...in-human. But that wasnt as crazy as he thought.

Bill took his time to kiss Tom, he loved the feeling Toms lips gave him. It almost felt like his heart beat again. Tom pushed himself closer to Bill and pushed the door to his house open. It took all effort he had to get the door open and get inside.

Bill, showing off his vampire strength, picked Tom up into the kiss. "To-Tom..."

Tom was surprised at Bill's strength and accidentally bit his own tounge.

Bill tasted the blood swiming in Toms mouth. It was so pure, so untainted. Perfect. Bill sucked Toms bleeding tongue in his mouth and licked the wound.

Tom moaned into Bill's mouth and grabbed his shoulders gently.

"Bedroom?" Bill kissed down his neck and fought the urge to sink his teeth into his pulse.

Tom nodded and pointed the way out to Bill. His heart was pumping much faster now, and he wanted Bill even more.

Bill dumped him onto the bed and crawled up ontop of him. Images of him and Vincent ran through his head but he realized he liked Tom under him more. What was wrong with him?

Tom looked up at Bill, who was now on top of him. He couldn't tear himself away from those eyes no matter what he tried to do. It seemed that nothin could distract him. He shook his head and reached a hand up to touch Bill's face with his calloused fingers. His fingers were warm against Bills porcelain like skin. Bill loved the feeling and the sound of Toms jagged breathing.

Tom put a hand on Bill's back and pulled the material of his sweater up. His hot skin was cooled by the latter's. Bill litterally ripped the urban clads boy's shirt off and pouted innocently in an apology. Tom stared at Bill for a second before he pulled of the sweater and leaned up, kissing Bill's collarbone.

Bill moaned softly and worked at the button on Toms pants.Tom's stomach was on fire now, and his toes were tingling with passion. He moaned quietly as Bill's hand brushed his bare skin.He scrapped his nails across Toms navel and freed his legs of the clothing.

Tom arched his back into Bill and began to tug his pants down over his curvy hips. He felt like his mind was going to explode from this.Bills lips left traces of kisses laced with cynide across Toms chest, all the way down to his happy trail.

Tom's mind went blank and his body numb. He couldn't think about, or feel anything but Bill.Bill rose his head from Toms navel and connected their lips. "I want you inside me..." Tom gasped and nodded before pinning Bill under him with ease. He then pulled Bill's jeans off of him, and threw them on the floor. He writhed against Toms groin, showing that lube wasnt needed.

Tom peirced Bill's gaze with his before pulling Bill's legs around his waist and pushing into him. Bill hissed from the familiar pain but quickly missed it as Tom exserted himself. Almost as soon as Tom pulled himself out, he thrust back in again, and started to masage Bill's hips with his palms.He suddenly felt hot.

Bill purred like a cat from the things Tom was doing to him. Even Vincent couldn't work him like this boy could.Tom leaned forward and lapped at the skin on Bill's torso. His hands moved from Bill's hips to his growing erection and pressed against it.Bill groaned and rolled his hips up to meet Toms hand. 'nhmm...fuck!'

Tom palmed at Bill's member and continued thrusting in. His stomach was fluttering now, dangerously close to his own release inside Bill.Bills unneeded breath was caught in his throat and he slammed his hips down to the base of Toms cock.Tom felt Bill tighten around him and sighed loudly. He was going to be easy this time, he knew it. It was because of Bill's beauty no doubt.

Bill tightened around Tom just a little tighter jerked as he came. Tom's name left Bills lips like a ghost in the snow. Tom thrusted harder and felt his stomach drop out. His body went numb as he realeased within Bill.

"Ungh..."was all that Bill could utter.He wouldnt try to bite Tom now even if he absolutely had to.

Tom pulled out of Bill, and collapsed on top of him, running his hands through Bill's hair. Bill nuzzled into Toms neck and was still on the high of his orgasm. "Hmm, how about me biting you now Bill?" Tom smiled, and kissed his forehead.Bill stretched his neck out and pulled his hair out of the way. Anyone knows that a vampires greatest gift is total submission.

Tom's nose trailed down bill's neck and he licked his pulse point. He then attatched his lips to the skin and bit gently.Bill moaned softly and pushed Toms head down so he would bite harder.So Tom dug his teeth harder, and his eyes widened when he felt skin break under the force.

Bills eyes were wide in shock and pleasure. No one had ever broken through his skin before. Tom licked at the wounds carefully, and cupped Bill's cheek with his hand. Then he started to suck on the skin.Bill moaned multiple times and kissed his jaw.

Tom pulled his lips away from Bill's neck and placed them on his lips. Bill was so skeptical on how the whole predicument was handled. One bite and Tom would be gone, he could go back to the way things were. But he didnt think they ever would. All of those nights praying for a companion, had he finally found him?

Tom sighed and rolled off of Bill. "Sorry, I didn't mean to break skin."

Bill ran his fingers over his love bite. "I dont mind."

Tom smiled weakly and laughed. "I hope it felt good though.."

"You have no idea." Bill smiled.

"I know," Tom pouted, "No one wants to bite me." Little did Tom know, Bill chouldn't.


End file.
